What Dreams Bring
by ty5142
Summary: Tyler, a human is having dreams and nightmares of his unknown past Equestria until one day his dreams become real and suck him into the world of Equestria where he will learn of his past and what a new evil in the lands plans on doing


_Dream Journal_

_entry #15_

_December 9th, 2012_I had the same dream again last night, in a vast field of lush green grass going for miles, the wind in my black messy hair and a pony at my side, the purple one that talks "you'll come back won't you?" she asks me. I look down at her and try to smile "only time will tell if can return to you." she frowned and leaned her head on my side as we stood looking into the field. "We're worlds apart and coming back would be a feat fit for a god." each word flowed through my mouth but they weren't my own, I tried to ask, I tried to speak but my mouth betrayed my will.

"If we ever meet again we won't remember each other, that's how the curse works, we have to find out what happened of our own accord" she choked out. I sat in the grass and the pony did as well and layed her head in my lap. Her presence was calming in the rolling waves of grass while the clouds overhead provided momentary shade cooling us until the sun peaked around the clouds and warmed us with it's embrace.

"It's amazing how beautiful it is now...after the fall..." she trailed off while staring into my eyes.

"Yeah it's much more calm, almost like the land was holding a dark secret and now that it's out... it's free of worry, free of everything." I looked down and smiled at her "it's a shame we won't remember it like this."

"Then why do you smile?" she tilted her head inquisitively.

"If I don't remember this, the things we have done and had planned on doing I know we will meet again, Princess Celestia said it herself even if it is a small chance I'll still take it...and maybe then...maybe she'll let me stay Twilight." My own voice radiated hope even causing Twilight to smile.

"The princess was right, even in the face of depressing matters you can make anyone smile like a fool."With a flash of light Princess Celestia stood before us, "the spell is ready now Tyler, please stand." I kissed Twilight's cheek and stood before Celestia, her horn glowed with magic, "of all the ponies Tyler you took the hardest path to victory, we lost friends and family, young and old and yet you stood before the evil that threatened to destroy us and for that we thank you. Now you must return to your own home where your family and friends wait." Celestia touched my brow with her horn, I instantly felt all my energy leave my body "and when we need you, you will return to us." I fell, limp on the ground unable to protest nor flee from my fate as I watched my physical self fade and my mind falter as to where I I wake up, I can still feel the weight of Twilight's head on my leg like she was just there the whole time when I was asleep but just like my dream she was gone. Each night the dreams get more vivid like they want to draw my very soul in and never release me from mind. The journal entries have made my dreams clearer rather than scattered images or nightmares that scarred the surface of my dreams and woke me in cold sweat.

_End Entry._

I flipped through through the notebook to the first page where my nightmare had been inscribed with shaky hands. The graphite was smeared in some places where I rushed to get everything on paper while the terror was still fresh in my mind. I still remember it clearly, a large black pony with armor was chasing me through dark halls of stone, the pony's very being turned into a shadow and wrapped around me...smothering me in cold darkness. I choked and coughed, never dieing but gasping for precious air and when my vision blurred I would be allowed a quick breath and I was smothered again. I was stuck in my own nightmare being tortured until my very soul weeped and cried for mercy but it never came for a long time, I was released by the darkness. I was left in the dark, every ounce of my being bruised and battered as the lone coldness sunk into my bones and into my very core. For the first time ever I could truly say I felt alone and scared and then a single purple light filled the stone hall and I woke from the dream.I closed the notebook and set it on my nightstand with it's pencil and headed into my bathroom, my feet shuffling across the cool tile. I drooped over the sink and turned on the water letting it get ice cold, I ran my hands under the fall of water and splashed my face letting the cool water wake my senses. I looked up to the mirror and upon my brow was a brightly glowing dot, "what the" I felt the dot, running my index finger across it and it's intensity grew.

"Guardian, it is time for you to return to our world once again" a soothing feminine voice calls through my mind, my heart pounded in my chest at the realization that my dreams may actually become real. No...no, I must be dreaming still maybe I'm just hearing things, my imagination playing tricks on my mind. The dot fluctuated in intensity until it felt like it was burning into my skin "by the sun and moon we call to you guardian." the pain increasedThe pain increased every second, digging into my skull "no I won't go!" I shouted in my mind "just another dream" I ran out of the bathroom and to my nightstand and grabbed my notebook and read my nightmare aloud, trying to force the scene to change but it didn't.

"please do not fight" the voice said again, I shouted my words until some unseen force held my jaw and the rest of my body. "This will only take a second" it's voice echoed in my mind and slowed until it grew to a deep voice and my body shot forward towards the wall in front of my bed. I closed my eyes, fear wrapping it's cold talons around my mind as I shouted in terror. I continued to scream but I didn't hit the wall, I opened my eyes slowly and I was in a never ending empty white expanse. I floated for several seconds until a flash of light blinded me and I quickly shut my eyes "here we are" it feet grazed across something smooth and I opened my eyes, finding myself in a forested area. The unknown force released me and I fell to the ground on my knees clutching my chest, My other hand still held my notebook, through the whole journey I had held onto it. I looked up and before me stood a large white pony with a long flowing rainbow mane and upon her head sat a golden tiara "Princess Celestia."


End file.
